Insomnia - Bezsenność PL
by hopenj
Summary: To była okrutna gra – bezsenność. Bezwzględna kochanka, która zabierała noce i tym samym okradała ze zdrowia psychicznego. Tłumaczenie PL (autorka: giraffelove92, oryginał: /s/10334295/1/)
1. Chapter 1

**Oryginał:** /s/10334295/1/

 **Tytuł:** Insomnia – Bezsenność

 **Autorka:** giraffelove92

 **Autorka tłumaczenia:** hope

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

 **Beta:** Vixen – dziękuję za ogromną pomoc z angielskimi kłopotkami :*

 **Fandom:** HP, dramione

 **Ostrzeżenia:** bardzo obrazowa scena seksu; ciężki, wojenny klimat

* * *

 **Od tłumaczki:** Ta mini chwyciła mnie za serce już po kilku pierwszych akapitach. Wtedy też zdecydowałam, że jeśli uda mi się cokolwiek w życiu przetłumaczyć, to właśnie ten tekst będzie moim pierwszym. I proszę, marzenia się spełniają.

Moim zdaniem miniaturka ma w sobie niesamowity klimat, jest w niej coś innego, nawet jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać. Więc przyjrzyjcie się, bo warto.

Cóż, życzę miłego czytania. Mam nadzieję, że moje tłumaczenie chociaż odrobinę do Was przemówi. A spełnieniem marzeń będzie, jeśli spodoba Wam się tak, jak ja pokochałam oryginał.

Enjoy!

* * *

ooo

Hermiona na palcach schodziła po schodach, uważając, by nie obudzić współlokatorów. Chociaż budynek przy Grimmauld Place 12 miał wszystkie udogodnienia nowoczesnego domu, wciąż był starym, osobliwym miejscem ze skrzypiącymi deskami i gorącą wodą, której wystarczało dla maksymalnie czworga mieszkańców. Niestety, często przebywało tutaj przynajmniej dwa razy więcej ludzi. Różni członkowie Zakonu – potrzebujący odpoczynku i wytchnienia – czy Aurorzy szukający azylu na kilka dni, aby przygotować się do kolejnej misji. W starym domu Blacków nigdy nie zapadała cisza.

Obecnie tylko ona była stałym mieszkańcem – dostała szczególnie paskudnym zaklęciem, kiedy wraz z Seamusem wpadła w zasadzkę podczas zadania w Cambridge, więc Uzdrowiciele (i Molly Weasley, ku jej wielkiej irytacji) nalegali, żeby odpoczywała przez przynajmniej dziesięć tygodni, jeśli chce w pełni odzyskać siły. Zostało jej jedynie jedenaście dni, by wreszcie uwolnić się z tego piekła. Czasami nadal czuła ucisk w klatce piersiowej; gdy poruszyła się zbyt szybko albo schyliła źle – wtedy bolało jak cholera. Ale i tak szybko dochodziła do siebie, jeśli brać pod uwagę fakt, jak poważna była klątwa, którą rzucił na nią McNair. Jeden z Uzdrowicieli Zakonu powiedział, że mogą minąć lata, zanim bóle całkowicie ustąpią.

Ale przynajmniej nadal żyła. Czego nie można powiedzieć o Seamusie.

Pchnęła drzwi do kuchni i westchnęła z zawodem.

Pusto.

Nie widziała go od ponad tygodnia. Nikt nie znał jego miejsca pobytu… Ale nie, żeby kogoś to obchodziło. Był dla nich jedynie zabawką. Nigdy nie został uznany oficjalnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa i – poza chwilami, gdy potrzebowano jego pomocy – wszyscy go unikali. Pomyślała, że to trochę ironiczne, bo to prawdopodobnie najciężej pracująca osoba spośród wszystkich, a jednocześnie najmniej doceniana. Jego misja była najniebezpieczniejsza – musiałby stawić czoła znacznie gorszemu przeznaczeniu niż śmierć, jeśli tylko zostałby zdemaskowany. A mimo to nigdy o nic nie prosił i ani razu przez pięć lat nie usłyszała od niego słowa skargi.

Nie przypominał już bladego, chuderlawego chłopca, który dręczył ją w szkole. Jego nowa wersja miała dar do milczenia, a zajadły bachor przemienił się w ciężko pracującego tajnego agenta. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany – bardziej jak mężczyzna niż chłopiec – owładnięty głęboką, pasjonującą złością, którą trzymał głęboko w sobie, nieustannie rozgrzaną. Czasami mogła dostrzec jej intensywność, kiedy ostrożnie obserwowała, jak gorąca wściekłość na krótką chwilę pojawia się w jego srebrnym spojrzeniu tylko po to, by równie szybko zniknąć.

Spędził wiele nocy, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po kuchni. Hermiona po kilku dniach słuchania, jak próbuje wydeptać dziurę w podłodze, dołączyła do niego w części jadalnej i nalała im po szklance Ognistej Whisky. Bez słowa usiadł przy stole i wypił swojego drinka jednym haustem. Gdy trzy doby później znów został w kwaterze na noc, ona zrobiła to samo. Od tamtej pory stało się to ich rutyną. Siedzieli razem przy stole w przyjemnej ciszy, sącząc swoje drinki. Czasami trwali tak godzinami, dopóki poranne słońce nie zaczynało wkradać się przez okna.

Hermiona odkryła, że Draco zmaga się z takimi samymi problemami ze snem, co ona. Prawdopodobnie z nawet większymi. Mroczne wspomnienia nawiedzały ich w snach i przyprawiały o głęboką paranoję, która dręczyła ich na jawie, sprawiając, że zaśnięcie stawało się praktycznie niemożliwe. Hermiona próbowała wielu eliksirów, ale żaden z nich nie mógł przełamać traumy, która zawładnęła jej umysłem. Wiedziała, że Draco nie zaryzykowałby wzięciem żadnej mikstury, która mogłaby sprawić, że jego umysł będzie podatny na wpływy z zewnątrz. Jego zdolność do oklumencji musiała pozostawać niezachwiana przez cały czas. W jego sytuacji ujawnienie oznaczało śmierć. Więc oboje brnęli przez życie, przybierając maskę, robiąc swoje tak dobrze, jak tylko pozwalały na to ich umiejętności, i cierpiąc w sekrecie.

Pomagała sobie kubkiem gorącej herbaty, dodając do niego hojną kapkę brandy, która miała złagodzić napięcie ciała i umysłu. Siedząc przy kuchennym stole na krześle, które znajdowało się po przekątnej od miejsca u szczytu stołu zajmowanego zwykle przez Draco, wpatrywała się w drzwi. Czekała, czekała i czekała aż się otworzą i stanie w nich wysoki, nachmurzony, blondwłosy śmierciożerca-szpieg, a potem wkradnie się do pomieszczenia.

Ale nigdy się nie pojawił. Więc siedziała w spokoju i ciszy, jak zawsze w nerwowych sytuacjach przygryzając od środka policzek.

Jakakolwiek szansa na sen po raz kolejny wymykała jej się z rąk. Dlatego przez osiem nocy z rzędu siedziała i myślała o Chłopcu, Który Zmienił Się w Mężczyznę – Draconie Malfoyu…

…z bezsennością, jej jedynym towarzyszem.

* * *

ooo

Dziesiątej nocy jego nieobecności Hermiona Granger w końcu zasnęła.

Zapadła w spokojną drzemkę. Nie dlatego, że jej umysł się wyciszył, ale dlatego, że jej ciało tego żądało – zaczynało się buntować z powodu braku odpoczynku. Miała kolorowe, intensywne sny, niemniej jednak spała. Nie narzekała więc – brała tyle, ile było jej dane.

Po czterech, pełnych godzinach głębokiego snu, gwałtownie się obudziła. Jej uszy wyłapały słaby hałas dochodzący z dołu. Zegar wskazywał drugą trzydzieści cztery. Wytężyła słuch – usłyszała mężczyznę tłumaczącego coś, co spowodowało, że Molly sapnęła z przerażenia.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą – znała ten głos.

Wygrzebała się z łóżka, wdzięczna za otrzymanie kilku godzin snu. Miała na sobie za dużą koszulkę, która kiedyś należała do Charliego Weasleya. Zarzuciła na nią lekki, fioletowy, jedwabny szlafrok i dla bezpieczeństwa zawiązała go na supeł. Hermiona notorycznie się pociła – klimatyzacja w domu była sprawą marginalną i ledwo nadążała przy wilgotnym i gorącym, londyńskim, sierpniowym powietrzu. Zebrała klejące się włosy w wysokiego kucyka – nie mogła uwierzyć, jak bardzo urosły w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni; a dzięki temu, że więcej ważyły, przestały się tak bardzo puszyć – i przewiązała je gumką.

Wyślizgnęła się z sypialni i na palcach zeszła po schodach, unikając skrzypiących stopni. Była w tym ekspertem – pokonała te schody już setki razy. Usłyszała chrapanie, gdy mijała pokój zajmowany teraz przez George'a i uśmiechnęła się czule.

Czarny płaszcz był niedbale przerzucony przez poręcz u dołu schodów. Od razu rozpoznała ten zapach – świeża sosna, lekki zapach piżma i cytrusów. Dotknęła tkaniny z roztargnieniem i wzdrygnęła się, gdy na dłoni poczuła krew.

Przerażona wpadła do kuchni, nie zważając na to, że otworzyła drzwi odrobinę za głośno. Szybko się zatrzymała, stając twarzą w twarz z czubkiem jego różdżki.

Na ułamek sekundy uchwyciła jego dzikie spojrzenie – tak srebrzyście jasne, jakiego jeszcze w życiu nie widziała; przy słabym, kuchennym świetle wyglądało jak opal. Był to tak uderzający widok, że chciałaby wyryć go sobie w pamięci na kolejne lata. Blada uroda Dracona zawsze zachwycała ją tak samo. Bo jeśli anioły istniały, on z pewnością był jednym z nich.

Prawdopodobnie tym upadłym.

Żarówka zamigotała, zabrzęczała i zgasła.

Włosy Draco były nieco rozczochrane, a w tym świetle lśniły niemal bielą. Czerwona ciecz sączyła się z lewej skroni, barwiąc jasne kosmyki nad uchem na kasztanowy kolor i dalej spływając krwawą ścieżką po krawędzi szczęki aż do szyi. Przód białej koszulki przesiąkł krwią, Hermiona pomyślała, że takie samo źródło ma plama na kolanie jego ciemnych jeansów. Opalone ramię, które kierował w jej stronę, przyozdabiało paskudne, poszarpane, głębokie nacięcie. Nie umknęło również jej uwadze, że drugą rękę trzymał pod dziwnym kątem, przyciskając ją ostrożnie do swojego boku.

Jego oczy wydawały się rozgrzane mieszaniną wściekłości, strachu i bólu. Srogość tego spojrzenia sprawiła, że żołądek Hermiony wywinął salto.

Był mężczyzną, którego powinna się bać.

Ręka mu zadrżała. Położyła dłoń na jego nadgarstku, zmuszając do powolnego opuszczenia różdżki, gdy tylko dostrzegła, że ją rozpoznał.

– Granger – powiedział na potwierdzenie ochrypłym, nienaturalnym głosem. Emocje w jego oczach zmieniły się w coś innego, chociaż w jakiś sposób było to niemniej intensywne niż poprzednio. Bo tym właśnie był Draco Malfoy – czystą intensywnością w pierwotnej postaci. Miał prawie niezachwianą kontrolę, był mistrzem w nakładaniu maski obojętności – ale wokół niego zawsze unosiła się aura potęgi. Emanował tajemniczością, ale nikt w odległości stu stóp nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak bardzo był niebezpieczny. Z reguły cichą obecność obracał na swoją korzyć. Z łatwością pomijano go jako zagrożenie w porównaniu do niektórych ze swoich bardziej wybuchowych kolegów – z obu stron – ale odbierał to jako zaletę. Był jak wąż w trawie, ukryty do samego końca, uderzał, kiedy wszyscy najmniej spodziewali się zagrożenia. Nie istniał sposób na to, żeby dostrzec, jak nadchodzi.

– Jezu, Malfoy, co ci się stało? – zapytała, z ulgą dostrzegając, że odłożył różdżkę na stół.

– Wszystko w porządku, Granger, naprawdę. Ale twoja troska jest poruszająca – odpowiedział kwaśno, wracając do przerwanej czynności. Hermiona obserwowała z rozbawieniem, jak zmaga się z otwarciem najlepszej butelki whisky za pomocą jednej ręki. Wywróciła oczami zniecierpliwiona, ale nie zaoferowała pomocy – wiedziała, że duma nie pozwoliłaby mu jej przyjąć. Mogłaby go jedynie obrazić, wykonując to zadanie za niego. Ostatecznie wyciągnął korek na tyle, żeby złapać go zębami, po czym wyciągnął go z cichym pyknięciem i wypluł gdzieś w drugą stronę pokoju. Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, kiedy pociągnął głębokiego łyka prosto z butelki, ledwo się przy tym krzywiąc, gdy ostry smak trunku palił mu gardło. Hermiona wzięła dwa kieliszki z szafki i postawiła na stole w jadalni. Wyrwała mu butelkę z ręki i napełniła oba naczynia hojną ilością alkoholu.

– Nie ma potrzeby być niecywilizowanym – mruknęła krytycznie, sącząc swoją whisky. – I nie myl mojej ciekawości z troską – dodała cierpko, a w jej oczach pojawiły się mordercze ogniki.

Prychnął. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko do góry. Dostrzegła błysk w jego oczach, który jednak tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak szybko zniknął za zwykłym, zagadkowym, szarym spojrzeniem. Jeśli istniało cokolwiek, co Draco Malfoy doceniał w innych ludziach, była to zdolność dorównywania mu w ironicznych uwagach i rozumie. A Hermiona Granger była więcej niż godnym przeciwnikiem. Miała jego szacunek.

– W porządku, Granger, niech ci będzie – powiedział od niechcenia. – Zostaliśmy dziś wieczorem zaatakowani przez aurorów w rodzinnym domu Notta. To był atak, o którym nie miałem pojęcia, warto dodać. Nikt nie raczył mnie ostrzec przed tą małą eskapadą. I nikt nie szczędził sobie ciosów. Te głębokie nacięcia zawdzięczam uprzejmości uroczej panny Weasley – rzekł, ruchem ręki wskazując na otwarte rany. – A cokolwiek stało się z moim ramieniem, jest winą kawałka gruzu, którym rzucił we mnie Lupin poprzez zaklęcie lewitujące. Masz świetnych przyjaciół, Granger, serio. Jestem wzruszony.

Przełknęła ślinę z przerażeniem.

– Ginny? _Ginny_ ci to zrobiła? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, mierząc go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Był w rozsypce.

Zaśmiał się bez humoru.

– Och, proszę cię, Granger. Dlaczego jesteś tym zaskoczona? Ja nie jestem. Twój drogi Zakon ma niesamowitą zdolność do chowania urazy. Nieufność i nienawiść nie zmniejszyły się w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat – Lovegood jest jedyną osobą, która okazała odrobinę życzliwości, ale to tylko dlatego, że jest bardziej niż tylko trochę… osobliwa. Artur mnie toleruje. A ty… – przerwał, szukając właściwych słów – Cóż. Ty jesteś kimś całkowicie innym. Zawsze byłaś odrobinę pokręcona, jeśli mnie pytasz.

Posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie, zaciskając zęby. Nie mogła się jednak naprawdę z nim pokłócić – nie po tym, co przeszedł dzisiejszej nocy.

– Jestem dla ciebie uprzejma, bo świadomie patrzę na to, jak dużo robisz dla Zakonu – przyznała nonszalanckim tonem, żeby jej wypowiedzieć nie brzmiała jak komplement. – Bylibyśmy w dupie bez ciebie pracującego po drugiej stronie, Malfoy. Minie sporo czasu, zanim ludzie przyjmą to do wiadomości, ale ostatecznie, kiedy spojrzą w przeszłość w ten bałagan, zrozumieją.

– Przyłożenie cegłą w łeb mogłoby prawdopodobnie pomóc to przyspieszyć – mruknął dobrodusznie, nie dostrzegając w jej słowach komplementu, niemniej jednak na swój sposób okazując wdzięczność.

Nie mogła powstrzymać kącików ust, które mimowolnie uniosły się lekko do góry.

– Prawdopodobnie – zgodziła się z rozbawieniem. – Poza tym picie w samotności nie jest zabawne. Gdybym była dla ciebie nieuprzejma, siedziałabym przy stole sama ze szklanką szkockiej, a to byłoby żałosne.

Prychnął i skrzywił się lekko przy zmienianiu pozycji.

– Cóż, nie mogę cię zostawić na dobre i pozwolić ci rozkoszować się bezsennością w samotności, prawda?

Malfoy usiłował ściągnąć koszulkę, ale zaklął gdy tylko zgiął rękę pod nieodpowiednim kątem. Trzepnęła go w ramię zniecierpliwiona.

– Masz przemieszczony bark, idioto. Nic dobrego w ten sposób nie wskórasz – skarciła go, naciskając delikatnie na miejsce pomiędzy ramieniem a klatką piersiową. Syknął i odskoczył, posyłając jej piorunujące spojrzenie.

– Ała! – powiedział z wyrzutem, zaciskając zęby. – To bolało.

Posłała mu fałszywy, słodki uśmieszek, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

– Och, przepraszam, Malfoy – zwróciła się do niego przesłodzonym głosem. – Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, podczas gdy ja będę ci nastawiać rękę, dostaniesz lizaka.

– Uważaj sobie, Granger – warknął, mrużąc oczy.

Wywróciła oczami, rozdrażniona.

– Usiądź, Malfoy. Pozwól mi pójść po różdżkę, to połatam cię na tyle, żebyś wytrzymał do rana z wizytą u uzdrowicieli.

Usiadł ostrożnie na krześle u szczytu stołu, biorąc głęboki haust swojego drinka.

– Po prostu użyj mojej – rzucił zwyczajnie.

Jak tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, napiął się, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona.

Dobrowolna zgoda na to, żeby inny czarodziej użył twojej różdżki, jest wyrazem zaufania na najwyższym szczeblu. Nie było to coś, co przychodziło z łatwością – sama Hermiona czuła się niekomfortowo, kiedy ktoś używał jej różdżki, bo nie wierzyła, że potrafiłby się nią odpowiednio posługiwać. Była po części zszokowana, a po części ciekawa tej bardzo osobistej oferty. Zawahała się, dając mu moment na wycofanie swojej propozycji. Ale on odpowiedział milczeniem, patrząc na nią swoim pewnym, szarym spojrzeniem.

– W p-porządku więc – zająknęła się, niepewnie i z ciekawością na niego spoglądając. – Oczywiście, jeśli jesteś pewny.

– Jestem pewny, Granger. – Wcisnął jej swoją różdżkę do ręki. Wzięła ją delikatnie, pozwalając, by gładkie, głogowe drewno ulokowało się wygodnie w jej uścisku.

– Okej. To się może udać – zgodziła się. Mruknęła z aprobatą, coraz bardziej lubiąc sposób, w jaki różdżka leżała w jej dłoni. Zakręciła cienkim kawałkiem drewna pomiędzy swoimi palcami, po czym wskazała nią na drzwi i zamaszystym ruchem zatoczyła koło po całym pomieszczeniu. – _Silencio._

Draco popatrzył na nią pytająco.

– Nastawianie twojego barku będzie bolało – wyjaśniła. – Muszę umieścić go na właściwym miejscu, a nie chciałabym, żebyś obudził cały dom, bo okażesz się mięczakiem.

Rzucił jej gniewne spojrzenie.

– Zwolnij z komplementami, Granger.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odciągnęła ubranie od jego skóry, żeby przyjrzeć się szyi.

– _Diffindo minimus_ – wymruczała, przejeżdżając końcówką różdżki Draco w dół do przodu jego koszulki. Zrobiła dwa nowe nacięcia, żeby mieć możliwość oderwać nasiąknięty krwią materiał od jego skóry. Syknął, kiedy koszulka odlepiała się od rany. Hermiona to samo zrobiła z prawą nogawką jego spodni, rozdzierając ją powyżej kolana.

Jego perfekcja była ewidentna, nawet gdy ciało pokrywały rozcięcia i siniaki. Z podziwem oglądała jego klatkę piersiową.

Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Draco Malfoy stał się bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Miał prawie dwadzieścia cztery lata, był w kwiecie wieku, a pięć lat fizycznej, intensywnej pracy zdziałało cuda z jego muskulaturą. Ramiona poszerzyły się – ani trochę nie przypominał tego drobnego nastolatka, którym był w szkole – a jego klatka piersiowa i mięśnie brzucha nie miały ani grama tłuszczu. Perfekcyjne mięśnie ramion napinały się i drżały w reakcji na każdy jej ruch. Kiedy delikatnie nacisnęła skórę tuż obok głębokiego rozcięcia zaledwie opuszką palca wskazującego, mięśnie klatki piersiowej napięły się pod jej dotykiem. Draco próbował ukryć ból, ale Hermiona widziała, jak kurczowo zaciska szczękę i rękę na podłokietniku. Drugie ramię wciąż wisiało unieruchomione przy jego boku, więc zgiął rękę w łokciu tak, żeby oprzeć ją na kolanie.

Jedyną niedoskonałością, jaką mogła znaleźć na jego ciele, był czarny znak wijący się złowieszczo po wewnętrznej stronie jego lewego przedramienia. Szczególnie niepokojący był kontrast pomiędzy czarnym znakiem a bladą i delikatną skórą z jasnoniebieskimi żyłami biegnącymi pod nią. Wyglądało to fatalnie, tak, jakby sam Szatan ściągnął anioła z nieba i naznaczył go swoim znakiem. Nieważne, jak mocno starała się to ignorować, zawsze tam było – czarny punkt w jej osobistej wizji doskonałości.

– _Tergo._ – Hermiona ściągnęła krew z ciała Draco, żeby zapewnić sobie do niego dostęp, i przelewitowała ją przez pomieszczenie do kuchennego zlewu. Rzuciła jeszcze ciche _Chłoszczyć_ i wyczyściła resztki zaschniętej krwi i brudu z bladej skóry.

– _Reveleo vulnus_ – wyszeptała, wytaczając różdżką linie na jego głowie i reszcie ciała, emitując przy tym delikatny, niebieskawy blask, który wnikał w jego skórę, gdy tylko różdżka przechodziła dalej. Zadrżał od zimna ogarniającego go zaklęcia. Hermiona nuciła, studiując uważnie jego ciało swoimi błyszczącymi, czekoladowymi oczami. Przesunął się, widząc jej natarczywe, ciemne spojrzenie.

– Co to było? – dociekał.

– To zaklęcie pozwala mi zobaczyć wszystkie obrażenia, jakich doznałeś – wyjaśniła nonszalancko. Jej palce badały głęboką, poszarpaną ranę w jego ramieniu, która wciąż obficie krwawiła. Wymruczała kolejną formułę czyszczącą. – Więc wiem, co wymaga mojej uwagi.

Zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie.

– Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem.

– To dlatego że ja je wymyśliłam – odparła lekko. Draco syknął i szarpnął się, kiedy przejechała ręką po jego opuchniętym barku. – Teraz spróbuj się nie ruszać. Zacznę od obrażeń głowy, bo masz wstrząśnienie mózgu. Później zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby naprawić te rozcięcia… A na końcu zajmiemy się twoim barkiem.

Przełknął ślinę.

– Po prostu miejmy to już za sobą – powiedział chrapliwie.

Hermiona położyła lewą rękę na nieuszkodzonej części jego głowy, tuż nad jego uchem tak, żeby się nie ruszał. Chwilowo straciła koncentrację, kiedy zamknął oczy. Znów uderzyła ją jego nieziemska uroda. To grzech wyglądać tak jak on.

Przycisnęła końcówkę różdżki do jego czaszki i pozwoliła magii przepłynąć przez nią, prosto do jego głowy.

– _Consano cerebrum. Percuro calvaria._

Kiedy szkody w jego mózgu i czaszce zostały uleczone, zaczęła jeździć różdżką po jego ramionach i torsie, patrząc jak rany ogarnia delikatny, złoty blask, a ciało z powrotem się spaja.

– _Vulnera sanentur._

Dała mu znak, żeby wstał.

– Teraz połóż się na podłodze – nakazała władczo, cofając się i dając mu miejsce do wykonania polecenia. Popatrzył na nią, niepewny czy posłuchać – nie znosił być uległym w żadnej kwestii. Już pozwolenie, żeby użyła jego różdżki, było ogromnym aktem wiary, ale mimo wszystko ugiął się pod jej miażdżącym spojrzeniem i, ciągle narzekając, ostrożnie zniżył się i położył płasko na plecach na drewnianej podłodze.

Hermiona zauważyła, że jego spojrzenie zamigotało – gdy klęknęła obok niego, padło na jej przez chwilę gołe nogi. Jego wzrok z ociąganiem zatrzymał się na jej opalonej skórze na dłużej niż pozwalała na to przyzwoitość. Poczuła, jak rumieniec obejmuje jej szyję i żałowała w myślach, że nie włożyła na siebie więcej.

– Masz niewielkie pęknięcie na obojczyku – wyjaśniła, wdzięczna, że głos nie zdradza jej zdenerwowania. – Łatwo naprawię to zaklęciem. Jednak twój przemieszczony bark muszę nastawić ręcznie. Co będzie bolało jak cholera – dodała.

Przytaknął bez słowa, przełykając ślinę. Wlepił wzrok w sufit, a jego oczy przybrały kolor żelaza. Podczas cyklu ich późnych, nocnych spotkań w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, Hermiona zaczęła z fascynacją przyglądać się jego oczom. Nauczyła się, jak dostrzec w nich te drobne iskierki – jedyne oznaki uczuć w jego obtartej z emocji twarzy. Jego tęczówki nieustannie zmieniały kolor i zastanawiała się nad tym, czy on o tym wiedział. Mogły być zachmurzone i ciemne w jednej minucie, koloru opalonego węgla i nagle rozświetlić się do błyszczącego, płynnego srebra. Jednego razu, kiedy wszedł prosto z burzy cały przemoczony, były tak blade, że prawie przypominały opal. Nigdy nie dowiedziała się, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy i jakie emocje nim rządziły. I pomimo że szukała w nim tego uczucia za każdym razem, gdy spędzali razem czas, połyskujący, perłowy kolor więcej się nie pojawił.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy przyłożyła koniec różdżki do jego obojczyka i zamknął oczy, zaciskając mocno powieki i szczękę, gdy Hermiona wymruczała zaklęcie leczące.

– _Brackium emendo._ – Pokiwała głową z satysfakcją, zadowolona ze swojej pracy. Położyła różdżkę tuż obok siebie na podłodze i przysunęła się bliżej Draco. Jego oczy pozostawały zamknięte, kiedy złapała jego rękę, drugą ucisnęła poniżej obojczyka i szarpnęła.

Zasługiwał na uznanie – nie rozpłakał się, ledwie warknął i, krzywiąc się, zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza, kiedy jego ramię wskoczyło na miejsce z głośnym trzaskiem. Mięśnie się napięły, zgiął się, a potem wygiął w łuk na podłodze. Ścisnął na chwilę jej dłoń, oddychając ciężko przez nos.

– Cholera, Granger – jęknął, pozwalając swojej głowie, by opadła z powrotem na podłogę.

Jej usta drgnęły.

– Jutro będzie lepiej. Ale na razie… _Episkey_ – wypowiedziała cicho, błądząc różdżką po jego ramieniu według wypracowanego wzoru. – Zobaczmy… – zadumała się na moment, nakierowując swój mózg na zaklęcie łagodzące ból. – _Allevo morsus._

Westchnął z powodu napływającej ulgi, rozluźnił się i, wciąż leżąc na podłodze, potarł ramię.

– Czy kiedyś ci mówiłem, jak bardzo doceniam twój repertuar zdolności w rzucaniu zaawansowanych zaklęć? – zapytał dowcipnie, a jego usta uniosły się lekko w kącikach, dając tym prawdopodobnie najbardziej przypominający uśmiech grymas, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała na jego twarzy.

Wywróciła oczami.

– Żadnych dostrzegalnych uczuć w moim kierunku, Malfoy – zadrwiła. – Najlepsze, co dostałam to obojętna neutralność. Ale proszę, nie zaczynaj czuć czegoś teraz… Nie chciałabym zniszczyć tak ostrożnie budowanej fasady.

Nie spodziewała się, że przyjmie pozycję siedzącą tak szybko. I nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak blisko niego klęczy, dopóki ich twarzy nie zaczęło dzielić jedynie kilka milimetrów. Zaczerpnęła powietrza. Czuła jego udo przywierające do jej zgiętej łydki, chropowaty materiał jego jeansów na swojej delikatnej skórze. Był to zaledwie lekki dotyk, jeśli w ogóle można go było nazywać dotykiem, mimo to wywołał silne mrowienie przebiegające w dół jej nóg – jakby jej zakończenia nerwowe porażono prądem. To przypominało jej uczucie, gdy facet, w którym się podkochujesz, pojawia się niespodziewanie bardzo blisko ciebie – w klasie, na korytarzu, na stołówce – a ty tracisz zdolność do funkcjonowania, robi ci się gorąco i dzwoni ci w uszach. Tyle, że to, co przeżywała teraz, było sto razy bardziej intensywne. Przełknęła ślinę, bo nagle zaschło jej w ustach. Czarne plamki tańczyły jej przed oczami, a w uszach szumiała pulsująca krew.

Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego oczu. Przypominały jej dzień wiele lat temu, kiedy jeszcze jako dziecko, przypadkowo upuściła przestarzały termometr swoich rodziców. Roztrzaskał się na podłodze, a z jego szczątków wyciekła toksyczna rtęć. Hermiona prawie jej dotknęła, zafascynowana niezwykłym kolorem. Spojrzenie Draco świeciło tak blado jak krew jednorożca, którą widziała podczas swojej pierwszej nocnej wizyty w Zakazanym Lesie, jeszcze jako naiwna jedenastolatka. Tak samo jak tych dwóch substancji, kolor jego oczu był urzekający – i równie zabójczy.

Mogła dostrzec przenikliwą inteligencję ukrytą w jego spojrzeniu, ukazującą jak genialny umysł posiadał. Najróżniejsze emocje przemknęły przez skłębioną, srebrzystą otchłań jego oczu, każda bardziej intensywna od poprzedniej – smutek, tęsknota, pożądanie i zawsze obecna, rozgrzana do czerwoności wściekłość, z którą zdążyła się już tak dobrze zapoznać. Co intrygujące – zawsze tląca się w nim, czekająca tylko na odpowiedni moment, żeby wybuchnąć.

– Dzięki, Granger.

Wymruczał to niskim, zmysłowym tonem z nietypową modulacją, na którą rzadko sobie pozwalał. Dwa proste słowa, a jednak były jak uderzenie w brzuch, zupełnie pozbawiły ją oddechu, jakby nagle runęła na ziemię. Wrażenie wdzięczności współgrało z lekkim jak piórko dotknięciem jej policzka. Delikatnie rozwarła usta, zatracona w złożoności jego bystrego, srebrnego spojrzenia. Wydawała się bezbronna wobec jego tak cudownie miękkiego dotyku.

I wtedy zniknął, zabierając swoją bezsenność ze sobą. A ona znów została sama ze swoimi problemami ze snem.

* * *

ooo

Cztery noce później, około trzeciej nad ranem, znów rzucała to samo zaklęcie wyciszające wokół kuchni i części jadalnej. Jednak tym razem była przyciśnięta plecami do lodówki przez tego samego cudownego, półnagiego blondyna, którego w którymś momencie wspólnie spędzanego czasu, zaczęła darzyć uczuciem.

W czterdzieści pięć minut od jego przyjazdu skończyli całą butelkę Ognistej Whiskey raz trwając w swojej zwyczajowej, komfortowej ciszy, a innym razem rzucając obraźliwymi żartami, które tylko zagęszczały seksualne napięcie jakie pomiędzy nimi rosło. Żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy, jak dużo mają w sobie energii, dopóki – po dwóch miesiącach ignorowania wzajemnego, fizycznego pociągu – potężna fala magnetyzmu nie ogarnęła ich jednocześnie i nie wywołała trąby powietrznej powstałej od długo tłumionego pragnienia.

Czyste pożądanie trzymało ją w żelaznym uścisku, a potrzeba właśnie jego była dzika i ostra. To było jak niespodziewane tornado uczuć, które porwało ją w swój wir, pozostawiając bezbronną w samym środku cyklonu i powiewającą wokoło jak plastikowa torebka. Z łatwością ustawił się pomiędzy jej nogami i mocno wyczuwalną przez jeansy erekcją zaczął ocierać się o nią jak pies w gorączce, a jego palące wargi zostawiały piekący ślad od jej szyi do klatki piersiowej. Jej szlafrok leżał porzucony gdzieś na podłodze, a jego zmięta koszulka była przerzucona niedbale przez oparcie krzesła. Na krótki moment wsunął ręce pod jej cienki, za duży top, sprawiając, że jej sutki stwardniały. Drażnił je swoimi zwinnymi palcami, zanim znów nie przeniósł dłoni na jej kark. W tym samym czasie drugą ręką zjeżdżał w dół jej ciała, żeby zatrzymać się dopiero na czarnym, bawełnianym materiale jej majtek.

Westchnęła, gdy pożądanie przeszyło jej kręgosłup jak uderzenie pioruna. Uciszył ją namiętnym pocałunkiem, przywierając do jej ust i pieszcząc jej język swoim własnym, w małym pokazie swoich umiejętności. Zwinność jego języka sprawiła, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, co jeszcze potrafiły te cudowne wargi. Odwzajemniła pocałunek, napierając na jego usta z taką samą zachłannością, a dłonie położyła na jego policzkach.

Kiedy jego sprytne palce wślizgnęły się pod materiał jej majtek i przesunęły go na bok, przejechał swoimi długimi palcami wzdłuż jej kobiecości. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle. Pozwoliła, by jej głowa swobodnie opadła do tyłu na drzwi lodówki i równocześnie zamknęłą oczy. Dwa palce torowały sobie drogę, żeby wsunąć się do jej wnętrza, Draco sprawił, że momentalnie była wystarczająco mokra, żeby umożliwić mu wejście. Z przyjemnością przywitała go w środku, zaciskając się wokół jego palców, wciąż ciasna po delikatnych pieszczotach i jednocześnie napalona na coś znacznie większego. Warknął z satysfakcji i zniecierpliwienia, drażniąc jej wrażliwe miejsca końcówkami palców i sprawiając tym samym, że pod powiekami tańczyły jej gwiazdy. Jej ręce oplotły szyję Dracona, kiedy ten leniwie wkładał i wyciągał z niej swoje palce, jednocześnie wolną ręką unosząc jej kolano i zakładając na swoje biodro tak, żeby ułatwić sobie do niej dostęp.

Oddech Hermiony stał się urywany, kiedy ujeżdżała jego palce, a jej podniecenie urosło do rozmiarów szalejącej, ognistej pożogi. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu, odkąd ostatnim razem była z mężczyzną – przystojnym, blondwłosym Irlandczykiem o imieniu Rand, który prowadził kwaterę Zakonu w Dublinie; a miało to miejsce prawie osiemnaście miesięcy temu. Nie uważała się za żadnego eksperta w dziedzinie seksu – miała tylko pięciu partnerów w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat – ale nie była też kompletnie zielona w tym temacie. I doświadczyła wystarczająco dużo, żeby mieć pewność, że to, co Draco robił z jej ciałem, nie było ani trochę typowe. Nastrajał ją jak kamerton, instynktownie wiedząc, czego potrzebuje i w którym miejscu tego potrzebuje.

Nie trwało to długo, kiedy poczuła jak rozpływa się pod jego dotykiem, delikatny nacisk jego kciuka na jej łechtaczkę wysyłał ją na krawędź absolutnej rozkoszy. Gwałtowny dreszcz wstrząsnął jej ciałem, jej nogi ugięły się od rozlewającego się po jej ciele orgazmu. Przytrzymał ją w pozycji stojącej, pozwalając by intensywne fale przyjemności targały jej ciałem. Przylgnęła plecami do zimnej powierzchni lodówki i złapała jego ramię z taką siłą, jakby od tego uścisku zależało całe jej życie.

Prawie nie spostrzegłą, kiedy rozsunął rozporek i ściągnął jednocześnie spodnie i bokserki, zostawiając je na podłodze. Ledwo utrzymała pion, kiedy ściągnął jej nogę ze swojego biodra i postawił z powrotem na ziemi, natychmiast zaczepiając palce na jej bieliźnie i szarpiąc ją w dół, zostawiając obok swoich ubrań. Pomógł jej wyjść z majtek i, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, uniósł ją z łatwością, a jego mięśnie nawet nie zadrżały od jej ciężaru. Przeniósł Hermionę na kuchenny stół i usadził na jego krawędzi. Natychmiast oplotła nogi wokół jego talii i przyciągnęła go do siebie, żeby namiętnie pocałować – nie tak dziko jak poprzednio, ale wciąż z pasją. Powoli, zmysłowo błądziła językiem po jego wargach i zębach. Ręce Draco spoczywały na jej biodrze i kolanie, a ona rozkoszowała się tym szorstkim dotykiem na swojej miękkiej, delikatnej skórze.

Wydał z siebie udręczony jęk, kiedy ręka Hermiony wsunęła się pomiędzy nich i delikatnie musnęła jego męskość. Przejechała kciukiem po jego czubku, na co on w odpowiedzi znów mruknął i stanowczo popchnął ją na stół, sunąc dłonią po jej piersiach i brzuchu. Nachylił się nad nią, przycisnął jej zgięte nogi do ciała i skrzyżował jej ciemne, bursztynowe spojrzenie ze swoim własnym – jego tęczówki przypominały teraz dwa okrągle, stalowe dyski – a potem wsunął się w nią powoli.

Nawet na chwilę nie przerwała kontaktu wzrokowego, kiedy wypełniał ją po brzegi, centymetr po centymetrze, dopóki nie wszedł w nią do końca, czubkiem penisa naciskając na jej wnętrze. Wycofał się, jego nozdrza się rozszerzyły na śliski dźwięk stykających się ze sobą ciał, a potem wszedł w nią z powrotem. Zaczął powoli, potem zwiększył tempo do umiarkowanego, a częstotliwość i głębokość jego nacisków przestała rosnąć, dopóki Hermiona nie zaczęła wić się pod nim z rozkoszy, starając się uwolnić z jego uścisku, lecz bezskutecznie. Jęknęła, kiedy jej cipka objęła go jak starego przyjaciela. Zamykała się na całej jego długości za każdym razem, kiedy w niej tonął i zaciskała mocniej, kiedy z niej wychodził, niechętnie pozwalając mu odejść.

Kiedy praktycznie zawodziła z frustracji, jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści spoczywając na drewnianej powierzchni stołu, a pięty uderzały w dół pleców Dracona. W końcu odsunął się i pomógł jej złapać rytm, kładąc ręce na jej biodrach – Hermiona zataczała nimi koła, co rusz opadając na niego lekko.

Gorliwie i głośno – prawie jak modlitwę – wykrzykiwała jego imię. Draco podkręcił tempo, wchodząc w nią brutalnie. Z każdym pchnięciem nakręcał ją coraz bardziej, a palący ucisk w podbrzuszu nasilał się – wyborna tortura, która mogła się nigdy nie kończyć. Chociaż paradoksalnie to właśnie jej końca nie mogła doczekać się Hermiona.

Zsunął rękę na jej talię, na złotą skórę, która lśniła od potu.

– Hermiono.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy użył jej imienia i od razu zdecydowała, że uwielbia głęboki, aksamitny ton, którym to wypowiedział. Czułość spłynęłą z jego języka, a imię wypowiedział wręcz z bożą czcią. Starała się na nim skupić, przebić przez dzwonienie w uszach i czarne plamki, które latały jej przed oczami. Podziwiała muskulaturę i bladość jego ciała, szerokie ramiona i odsłonięty tors, kwadratową szczękę i arystokratyczny nos, białe, jedwabiste włosy i szary błysk jego oczu.

Gdy nagle znów dotknął kciukiem jej łechtaczki, sprawił, że nabrała głęboko powietrza zaskoczona i zawiesił ją tym samym na krawędzi orgazmu. Nie przestając kręcić kółek w jej czułym miejscu, drugą ręką uniósł jej nogę, umieszczając jej biodra pod innym kątem, co pozwoliło mu na głębszą penetrację. Przeklęła barwnie, kiedy gwiazdy eksplodowały tuż przed jej oczami, a ona znalazła się w punkcie kulminacyjnym, który nadchodził gwałtownie.

– Tak, Draco! – krzyknęła, chwytając się brzegu stołu, kiedy jej ciało się spięło, rozluźniło, znowu spięło i rozluźniło. Z jej pulsującego wnętrza wypłynęły soki, a ścianki zacisnęły się wokół jego członka, gdy wciąż na nią napierał. Jęknął z rozkoszy, gdy doszła. Jego ruchy stały się bardziej oszalałe, dał jej orgazm, na który tak czekała, a teraz desperacko pragnął swojego.

Czuła dokładnie moment, kiedy doszedł, strzelając w niej ciepłym nasieniem. Zacisnął palce na jej udzie tak mocno, że prawie zostawił siniaki, a na jego twarzy wymalowała się absolutna rozkosz, kiedy wstrząsnął nim orgazm. Jego penis wciąż w niej pulsował. Wpatrywali się w siebie z zachwytem, gdy resztki ekstazy opuszczały ich ciała, a klatki piersiowe unosiły się i opadały, kiedy próbowali złapać oddech.

Wzdychając, opadł na krzesło i cały czas trzymając Hermionę, usadził ją sobie na kolanach tak, aby wciąż być w niej. Żadne z nich nie chciało zmieniać tego stanu rzeczy. Jego głowa opadła do tyłu, a ona poczuła absurdalną potrzebę, żeby pocałować go w jabłko Adama. Odgarnęła z twarzy zlepione potem włosy, z zamiarem związania ich w koński ogon, bo na razie były w ogromnym nieładzie. Westchnęła zaspokojona i oparła czoło na jego obojczyku, żeby odpocząć.

– Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej? – zapytała chrapliwie, jej usta błądziły po napiętej skórze jego klatki piersiowej. Mięśnie Draco drgnęły w odpowiedzi; uwielbiała to, jak wrażliwy był na jej dotyk. I z wzajemnością.

Wydał z siebie dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy szmerem a śmiechem, jego ciało zawibrowało pod jej.

– Och, wierz mi, Granger, nie było nawet jednej takiej nocy, kiedy tu siedzieliśmy, żebym nie myślał o tym, na ile różnych sposobów mógłbym cię zerżnąć w tej kuchni.

Hermiona odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego przerażona.

– To o tym myślałeś, siedząc w kamiennej ciszy przy stole naprzeciwko mnie? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. – A ja głupia myślałam, że rozmyślasz nad ważnymi, znaczącymi aspektami życia. Siedziałam tam, zastanawiając się, co tak mocno pochłania twoje myśli. Wyobrażałam sobie możliwości twojej wewnętrznej pracy nad swoją udręczoną duszą i zniszczoną psychiką.

Prychnął sceptycznie.

– Naga, piękna kobieta jest tak ważna i znacząca, jak tylko się da, Granger. Myślę, że przeceniasz męską seksualność jako całość. Bo pomimo mojej udręczonej duszy i zniszczonej psychiki – jak to dobitnie ujęłaś – nic nie może zmienić faktu, że jestem dwudziestoileśtamletnim facetem z bardzo dobrze funkcjonującym popędem płciowym i zdrową wyobraźnią.

Uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem, co sprawiło, że jej usta delikatnie podrażniły jego skórę. Palce Draco kreśliły z roztargnieniem powolne, przypadkowe wzory na gładkiej powierzchni jej pleców, wywołując gęsią skórkę w miejscach, gdzie zetknęły się z jej skórą.

– Granger.

– Hmm? – odpowiedziała leniwie, jej powieki unosiły się to zamykały, gdy odprężenie pochłaniało jej zaspokojone ciało. Już prawie mogła poczuć sen wyłaniający się zza horyzontu i drażniący zakamarki jej świadomości. To była okrutna gra – bezsenność. Bezwzględna kochanka, która zabierała noce, tym samym okradając ze zdrowia psychicznego.

– Wyjdź za mnie.

Zesztywniała.

– Co proszę? – zapytała, bojąc się podnieść głowę z jego ramienia.

– Po tym, jak to wszystko się skończy, kiedy nasze życie nie będzie w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie – kontynuował – wyjdź za mnie. – To było wypowiedziane tak nonszalancko, zwyczajnie, że prawie zapomniała, co on tak właściwie sugerował.

– Czy ty jesteś poważny? – zapytała, wreszcie się unosząc, by spojrzeć na niego z ostrożnością przez zmrużone powieki. Jej usta były zaciśnięte w cienką linię.

Ostatnią reakcją jakiej się spodziewała, było wywrócenia oczami i oblega, na dźwięk której zesztywniała.

– Nie bądź głupia, Granger – wycedził, brzmiał zgryźliwie, ale jego oczy były poważne. Jeśli istniał jeden przymiotnik, którym Hermiona Granger nigdy nie została określona, było to właśnie _głupia_.

– Tylko pomyśl – kontynuował lekko. – Jesteśmy dobrzy razem. Jeśli naszej dwójce się nie uda, to tym bardziej niczego nie zdziałamy z kimś innym. Powiedz mi: czy kiedykolwiek związałaś się z kimś, kto nie sprawiał, że byłaś znudzona prawie przez cały czas? – Przyłożył palec do jej warg, kiedy otwierała usta, żeby odpowiedzieć. – Pytanie retoryczne. Nie odpowiadaj. A jak wiele razy leżałaś, nie mogąc zasnąć od zmierzchu do świtu, słuchając spokojnego chrapania ukochanego znajdującego się tuż obok? To przykre, prawda? – zapytał cicho, a cała ironia i złośliwość zniknęły z jego głosu.

Przełknęła ślinę.

– Tak – przyznała, patrząc w dół. Złapał ją za podbródek, unosząc jej głowę z powrotem do góry i zmuszając ją by napotkała jego czyste, niezłomne spojrzenie.

– Jestem samotny, Granger – przyznał powoli, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Jego twarz wyrażała niespotykaną wrażliwość, a srebrne oczy były otwartym oknem wprost do jego duszy. – I jestem zmęczony. Tylko ty – _tylko_ , podkreślę – zmuszasz mnie do stawiania sobie wyzwań. Jesteś równa ze mną na wszystkich płaszczyznach. I myślę, że mam rację, gdy zakładam, że ja jako jedyny przynajmniej zbliżam się do tego, żeby dorównać ci inteligencją. Możesz temu zaprzeczyć?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie – odpowiedziała ponuro. Poczuła, jak kwaśny uśmiech wpływa na jej twarz, walczyła, by go w sobie zdusić. – Ale to szaleństwo, Malfoy. Ledwo się znamy! – wykrzyknęła oburzona.

– Korekta: _ty_ nie znasz _mnie_ – oświadczył arogancko, uśmiechając się do niej. – Ja znam cię bardzo dobrze. Każda myśl i każde uczucie, które przychodzi ci do głowy, jest klarownie wymalowane na twojej twarzy; jesteś bardzo wyrazista. Twój ulubiony kolor to fioletowy. Masz dziwną obsesję na punkcie misiów koala – prychnął z rozbawieniem, a ona się zarumieniła, zdziwiona, że o tym wiedział.

Głos Dracona stał się cichy, poważny.

– I żyjesz, trwając w nieprzerwanym zawodzie, bo wiesz, że każdego dnia musisz walczyć o znalezienie kogoś, kto będzie myślał w podobny sposób, co ty. Więc rozważ to, Granger. Jesteś lojalna wobec przyjaciół, którzy nigdy cię nie zrozumieją – i nigdy tak naprawdę nie spróbują cię zrozumieć. Pomimo ich najlepszych intencji są po prostu bardziej zadowoleni obniżając wartość twojego charakteru i woląc ignorować samodoskonalenie twojego duchowego, dogłębnego umysłu. A ty będziesz zakładać szczęśliwą maskę i udawać, że satysfakcjonuje cię ich towarzystwo i cieszy prowadzenie niesamowicie przyziemnej egzystencji. Zmarnujesz swój potencjał przeznaczony na stanie się kimś wielkim. Spędzisz całe swoje życie gapiąc się na nich tęsknie, desperacko pragnąc spokojnej prostoty, którą oni osiągną tak łatwo. Więc będziesz próbowała ich naśladować.

– Ale nie możesz, Granger. Nigdy nie będziesz miała świętego spokoju; nigdy nie usatysfakcjonuje cię błoga ignorancja, nieważne jak idealna mogłaby się wydawać taka perspektywa. Twój mózg jest jak niestrudzony chomik na swoim kole, ciągle pędzi, pędzi, pędzi – ale w złych okolicznościach stanie się tykającą bombą. Będziesz zawsze zadawać pytania, o których nikt inny nie wydawał się nawet myśleć i w końcu zdasz sobie sprawę, że nikt cię tak naprawdę nie słucha; nikt nie chce poświęcić swojego czasu na dbanie o rzeczy, które ty uważasz za ważne. I to nie tak, że oni zawsze byli samolubnymi draniami, bezmózgimi dupkami albo że cię nie kochali – oni po prostu myślą inaczej niż ty i nieważne jak bardzo byś się starała, nigdy nie będziecie nadawać na tych samych falach.

Zauważyła, że jego spojrzenie stało się nieobecne i okryte płaszczem melancholii; podejrzewała, że nie rozmawiają już tylko o niej. Jego wzrok wyrażał autorefleksję, był w nim wymowny smutek i uczucie tęsknoty tak namacalne, że prawie mogła go skosztować.

I zdała sobie sprawę, że każde słowo wydobywające się z jego ust było absolutną, bezwzględną prawdą.

– Nie wspominając o tym, że seks jest kurewsko fantastyczny – kontynuował lekko, a jego głos wrócił do zwyczajnego, aroganckiego brzmienia.

Zadrwiła, patrząc na niego sceptycznie:

– Jeśli to jest jakiś rodzaj chorego żartu, Malfoy, przysięgam… – ostrzegła, wpatrując się w niego podejrzliwie.

Zaśmiał się z irytacją.

– Daj spokój, Granger! – odpowiedział, wywracając oczami. – Nie jestem _złem wcielonym._ To rozsądna propozycja i dobrze o tym wiesz. Poza tym nie chcesz być samotna po wieczność, prawda? – Uniósł brwi.

Jej szczęka drgnęła.

– Oczywiście, że nie chcę. Ale nie zamierzam zakładać, że nie będę szczęśliwa z kimś innym; Ron ostatnio znów zaczął wyrażać zainteresowanie moją osobą i…

– …zanudzi cię na śmierć – zakończył, wtrącając się w jej zdanie. – Nie bądź niedorzeczna.

Wściekła się, ale gdzieś głęboko w środku wiedziała, że ma racje. Każdym swoim oświadczeniem wbijał szpilę w jej umysł i czym więcej mówił, tym bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni i to na tak wielu płaszczyznach. Ta myśl ją rozgniewała, zwyczajnie dlatego że to był _on_ ; ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, jedyną osobą, która miała szansę ją uszczęśliwić, stał się Pieprzony Draco Malfoy.

Och, jak mściwy potrafił być świat.

Wypuściła powietrze przez nos i momentalnie zamknęła oczy, żeby poukładać sobie to wszystko. Ciężko było trzeźwo myśleć, kiedy on kreślił opuszkami palców te szalenie delikatne wzory na jej plecach.

Czy naprawdę potrafiłaby wyobrazić sobie przyszłość z tym mężczyzną? Tym, który niemiłosiernie ją zadręczał, kiedy był jeszcze młodym chłopcem – który od dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy zawiesił na niej wzrok, nie okazał jej nic poza zjadliwością i pogardą? Który stał obok jak żałosny tchórz, kiedy ona zwijała się w jego salonie, bo jego stuknięta ciotka torturowała ją dopóki nie legła zmaltretowana i zapłakana na podłodze? A potem przez pięć lat, gdy zdradził swoich ludzi, traktował ją z protekcjonalną obojętnością, unikając na każdym kroku przebywania w jej obecności. Nawet gdy okazjonalnie przyłączali się oboje do tej samej akcji albo kończyli, ochraniając wzajemnie swoje plecy w bitwie.

Tak było do tej nocy, kiedy siedząc w ciszy po raz pierwszy wypili wspólnie drinka przy starożytnym stole jadalnym na Grimmauld Place 12 – dwie dusze wspólnie cierpiące na bezsenność. Każde z nich unikało w ten sposób mrocznych, nawiedzających ich snów i topiło swoją traumę w bursztynowym trunku wypełniającym ich szklanki. Kilka nocy w tygodniu siadali obok siebie bez słowa, gdy sen się im wymykał… albo oni wymykali się jemu. Każde wypowiedziane słowo było pogardliwe i wyzywające, każda rozmowa – krótkotrwała i uszczypliwa.

Ale nie mogła nie zauważyć z jaką łatwością przychodziło im żartować i jak przyjemna była jego obecność. Próbowała zmieniać jego spojrzenie z niewidzącego na gorące, pełne pasji. Takie, które czasem rzucał w jej stronę, pogłębiając je czarującym półuśmiechem, którym z biegiem czasu raczył ją coraz częściej. Któregoś dnia pojawił się tuż za nią, chcąc pomóc jej ściągnąć kolejną butelkę alkoholu z półki nad lodówką. I to był ten moment, kiedy jego ciało znalazło się dosłownie centymetry od niej, i zdała sobie sprawę – nie odczuwając nawet grama irytacji z tego powodu – że Draco podoba jej się w bardzo prawdziwy i bardzo _dorosły_ sposób. Każde następne spotkanie poświęcała na zepchnięcie tego uczucia w głąb swojego umysłu. Nie mogła jednak ignorować, z jaką łatwością ich myśli się splatały a umysły synchronizowały.

Do tego widziała sposób, w jaki się zmienił; jak rzucał się w wir pracy, poświęcając wszystko dla świata, którego wcześniej nie znał i dla ludzi, wobec których nie miał powodu być lojalny. Porzucił wszystko, w co wierzyła jego rodzina, bo był _dobry_ – autentycznie dobry i po prostu chciał żyć w świecie, którym nie rządzą strach i ból. Był naturalną, współczującą duszą, którą przez lata zniekształcano tajemnicami i złem. Nie można było tego naprawić – ale można było odkupić. I tak obserwowała, zaintrygowana, jak powoli odkrywał swoją prawdziwą naturę. Kogoś niesamowicie odważnego, lojalnego i prawdopodobnie bardziej wrażliwego niż ktokolwiek wierzył, że może się stać. Patrzyła, jak ryzykuje życie w walce, przenosząc zranionych aurorów w bezpieczne miejsca, nawet jeśli akurat nosił szatę i maskę wroga. Balansował na linii życia i śmierci dla ludzi – _jej_ ludzi – którzy chcieli jak najszybciej zobaczyć go gnijącego za kratami w Azkabanie; albo martwego.

I po co to wszystko? Nie miał cienia szansy na radosne, satysfakcjonujące życie, kiedy Voldemort odejdzie, a na świecie zapanuje pokój. Społeczeństwo zrujnuje każdy zalążek jego szczęścia tylko dlatego, że był tym, kim był. Na zawsze będzie uwięziony pomiędzy światami, zawieszony między światłem i ciemnością. Draco Malfoy był i zawsze będzie kolorem szarości. Enigmą. Mężczyzną, którego przeznaczeniem jest iść przez świat samotnie, nigdy się do niego nie dopasowując.

I jeszcze rozumiał ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Potrafił przejrzeć ją na wylot, znajdując jej prawdziwą duszę – i nie zawstydzało go to. Nie czuł się onieśmielony przez jej inteligencję i dążył do tego, żeby się do niej dopasować, postawić jej wyzwanie.

Jego magia osiągnęła mistrzowski poziom; był jednym z najbardziej uzdolnionych czarodziejów, jakich miała szansę widzieć w akcji. Ekspert zarówno w Legilimecji jak i Oklumencji, miał pełną kontrolę nad swoim umysłem, przez lata radził sobie z okłamywaniem Voldemorta i wszystkich jego popleczników i nikt nie okazał się mądrzejszy od niego. Walczył do ostatniej kropli krwi, nosił w sobie głęboko zakorzenioną, potężną magią i płynną grację, zawsze trzeźwo myślał a ręka nigdy mu nie zadrżała. Pamiętała, z jaką łatwością załatwił czwórkę swoich – Rosiera, Notta, Avery'ego i jednego z braci Lestrange; wszyscy zaprawieni w boju i o wiele bardziej doświadczeni od niego. Ratował Neville'a Longbottoma i ją, Hermionę Granger, przed czymś, co bez wątpienia byłoby brutalną śmiercią, tym samym po raz kolejny poważnie narażając swoją pozycję wśród śmierciożerców. Dracona zdolności pojedynkowania się zdecydowanie przewyższały jej własne i prawdopodobnie też większość członków Zakonu. Nie czuł zażenowania rzucając Morderczą Klątwę, podczas gdy spora część Jasnej Strony wciąż uważała ją za ściśle zakazaną, on nie miał co do niej żadnych zastrzeżeń – nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, żeby którykolwiek z naśladowców Voldemorta go rozpoznał, dlatego nie oszczędzał świadków. Jedynymi ludźmi po ich stronie, którzy w jakikolwiek sposób dorównywali Draconowi magicznymi umiejętnościami, byli Kingsley, Moody i prawdopodobnie Hermiona. Natomiast Dumbledore (jednak teraz już nieżyjący) i Voldemort byli jednymi czarodziejami, bardziej biegłymi w magii bezróżdżkowej i zaklęciach niewerbalnych. Hermiona chciałaby zebrać w sobie więcej odwagi i poprosić, żeby Draco nauczył jej więcej.

Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, podczas wspólnego zadania, odkryła, że był także animagiem. Na jej oczach zaczął się kurczyć i zmieniać w szarego wilka o bursztynowych oczach. Tak samo jak ona doskonale znał się na wielu wspaniałych rzeczach i był nie tylko skarbnicą wiedzy, ale i _pomysłów_ – wiedziała, że mogą żyć pełnią życia, dzieląc się swoimi myślami aż do śmierci, debatując o, prawdopodobnie, idiotycznych kwestiach, które innym nawet nie przyszłyby do głowy. Łączyła ich namacalna nić porozumienia, którą oboje starali się przez długi czas ignorować.

Niepokoiło ją to. Ale teraz, kiedy Draco to wszystko zwerbalizował, nie mogła już dłużej uciekać.

– Nie będę dłużej się okłamywać, Granger – powiedział, muskając kciukiem jej policzek. Uchyliła powieki, ciemny mahoniowy kolor jej tęczówek kontrastował z jego srebrzystym, uderzającym spojrzeniem. – I myślę, że to czas, kiedy i ty musisz przestać to robić. Dobrze wiesz, że wszystko, co powiedziałem jest prawdą, nawet jeśli ciężko było ci tego słuchać. Coś _jest_ między nami, Hermiono – rzekł z pasją, a sposób, w jaki użył jej imienia nią wstrząsnął – i wiem, że też to czujesz. To ma sens. _My_ mamy sens. Dlatego zapytam jeszcze raz: wyjdź za mnie.

Uniosła brwi, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

– Nie wydaję mi się, żebyś był zaznajomiony z definicją słowa _zapytać_ , Draco. Koncepcja zadawania pytań wydaje się być ci obca.

– Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Mimochodem posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Niech będzie.

– Niech będzie?

– Jestem wystarczająco… zaintrygowana, żeby się na to zgodzić – odparła z zamyśleniem, przekręcając głowę na bok.

– Nie przesadzaj z entuzjazmem, Granger. – Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem.

– Nie jestem taka łatwa, Malfoy – odpowiedziała cierpko, zwężając oczy w cienkie szparki. Poważnie kwestionowała właśnie swoje zdrowie psychiczne, bo z pewnością nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zgodziłby się spędzić z tym mężczyzną całego życia.

Hermiona drgnęła niespokojnie i jęknęła, kiedy Draco niespodziewanie chwycił ją za udo i wsunął pod nią biodra bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Ręce kobiety opadły na jego ramiona, a dreszcz pobudzenia przebiegł przez jej ciało. Draco znów był w niej, twardy i gotowy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Mnie nie oszukasz.

Prychnęła ze złością. Nachyliła się, ssąc jego dolną wargę. Trzymała ją między zębami i podgryzała. Westchnął z mieszaniną pożądania i bólu.

– Pieprz się, Malfoy.

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

Ten świat stawał się coraz bardziej popieprzony.

* * *

ooo

Hermiona niechętnie i z ogromnym wysiłkiem zapytała, czy może nadzorować tę misję z domu, kuląc się pod czujnym okiem przyjaciół, kiedy przyznawała się do dotkliwych bóli w klatce piersiowej.

Prawdziwym powodem, dla którego Hermiona postanowiła odpuścić sobie to zadanie, było malutkie, różowe światełko, które pojawiło się wcześniej tego ranka na końcu jej różdżki – ale oni nie musieli tego wiedzieć.

Cień podejrzenia przebiegł przez poważne, zielone spojrzenie Harry'ego – on zawsze znał ją lepiej niż reszta. Hermiona przybrała wyćwiczony, przepraszający wyraz twarzy pełen szczerego zmartwienia. Harry zwęził oczy w szparki, widząc rażące kłamstwo wymalowane na jej twarzy, ale nie naciskał, jedynie pokiwał głową i odszedł. Molly czule poklepała ją po ramieniu, ale jej piwne oczy były wypełnione matczyną troską, a Remus powiedział coś o tym, że na pewno jej nie zabraknie i dodał, że jej umiejętności lecznicze, będą tak samo cenne, jak zdolność pojedynkowania się.

Nie przywiązywała dużej wagi do tego, co mówią, jedynie obserwowała, jak ruszają do walki, podczas gdy jej żołądek skręcał się z nerwów, a głowa była wypełniona myślami _o nim_.

Nieprzerwanie jej uwaga krążyła wokół niego, nawet gdy Muszelka zaczynała wypełniać się rannymi. Uzdrowiciele biegali wokół zranionych czarownic i czarodziejów, leżących na składanych łóżkach i jęczących z bólu, ludzie pojawiali się i znikali, niektórzy wpadali na chwilę, jedynie eskortując poturbowanych kompanów do bezpiecznego miejsca, a potem z cichym świstem wracali, znów rzucając się w wir walki.

Tak bardzo chciałaby móc iść razem z nimi, aportować się wprost na polu bitwy, szalenie miotać się w walce, rzucając klątwami na lewo i prawo, dopóki ci wszyscy parszywi śmierciożercy nie trafią prosto do _piekła_. Ale nie mogła. Musiała trzymać się z boku, nawet jeśli ta bitwa miała się okazać kluczowym momentem tej wojny.

Nie chciała, _nie mogła_ , narażać na niebezpieczeństwo życia, które nie należało do niej.

Nie zaryzykowałaby życia swojego nienarodzonego dziecka.

Hermiona prawie zaszlochała z ulgi, kiedy dostrzegła postać, z doskonale znanymi jej prawie białymi blond włosami, która przechodziła tylnymi drzwiami, niosąc na ramionach nieprzytomną Ginny Weasley. George, którego ucho właśnie starała się zabandażować, wyrwał się z uchwytu Hermiony, natychmiast podbiegł do miejsca, gdzie została ułożona Ginny i nieprzerwanie gładził ją czule po włosach, pomimo że Uzdrowiciele zaczęli się już przy niej zbierać.

Nawet słowo podziękowania nie zostało rzucone w kierunku mężczyzny, który uratował jej życie.

Na swoich plecach czuła więcej niż tylko kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń, kiedy rzuciła się na Dracona, zatapiając twarz w jego ramieniu. Nie obchodziło jej to – niech patrzą. Zmęczyło ją udawanie, że ich romans jest wstydliwym, brzydkim sekretem. Miała tego dosyć.

Draco zarzucił ręce wokół Hermiony, jedną dłonią jeszcze mocniej wtulając jej głowę w swoje ramię. Westchnął, przyciskając nos do jej włosów i wciągając głęboko powietrze, delektował się zapachem.

– Hermiono – mruknął delikatnie.

Odsunął się niechętnie, żeby móc na nią spojrzeć. Pogładził jej policzek.

– Muszę wracać – rzekł miękko, patrząc na nią z żalem.

Wytarła resztkę krwi z rozcięcia na jego ustach i posłała w jego kierunku lekki uśmiech.

– Wiem.

Nie padło więcej słów. Odwrócił się, przeszedł przez drzwi ruszył schodami w dół.

Wybiegła za nim.

– Draco, zaczekaj!

Zatrzymał się, żeby na nią spojrzeć – blady anioł okryty ciemnością. Jego oczy były mroczne i bezkresne, zupełnie jak dym. Śmierciożercza maska zwisała na jego szyi rozpięta, a jeden rękaw czarnej szaty był poszarpany. Przyglądał się jej wyczekująco.

Przełknęła ślinę.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek miałbyś dziecko, jakbyś je nazwał? – zapytała jednym tchem, obserwując go ze zdenerwowaniem. Na zimnym, listopadowym powietrzu jej oddech zamienił się w kłęby pary, a na ciele momentalnie pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Oczy Dracona rozszerzyły się nieznacznie a usta otworzyły ze zdziwienia. Wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

– Ty tak serio?

– Po prostu odpowiedz na cholerne pytanie, Malfoy – odpowiedziała zirytowana, zaciskając zęby i krzyżując ramiona.

Szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz. Tak właśnie wyglądała bezkresna radość, taka, której jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziała, nawet podczas tych kilku ostatnich miesięcy spędzonych razem. Czuła jak jej serce się zaciska i spada na sam dół żołądka.

– Madeleine – odpowiedział zwyczajnie. Patrzył na nią pełnym emocji wzrokiem, który sprawił, że jej serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Znała to spojrzenie, wiedziała, co oznacza, ale nigdy nie wypowiedziała tego na głos

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Wpatrywali się tak w siebie przez moment, dopóki Draco się nie odwrócił.

– Co, jeśli to będzie chłopiec? – zawołała jeszcze, zanim zdążył się teleportować.

Obejrzał się na nią, a na jego twarz wpłynął zagadkowy uśmiech.

– Nie będzie – zaprzeczył lekko.

Obrócił się i zniknął z cichym świstem. Została sama, otoczona jedynie zimnym, nocnym powietrzem. Ułożyła dłoń na dole swojego brzucha i odważnie, z nadzieją spojrzała w gwiazdy.

* * *

ooo

Tyle ludzi zginęło.

Ale jeszcze więcej żyło – zdecydowanie więcej, niż się spodziewała.

Voldemort był martwy. Może wrócić za parę lat, tak jak wcześniej – nie zniszczyli wszystkich horkruksów – ale na razie odszedł, a okropna grupa jego popleczników rozbiegła się jak karaluchy. Ich lider zniknął, a wraz z nim ich jedyny sens zjednoczenia. Kiedyś połączą siły, to na pewno, a wtedy znów wybuchnie wojna, ale na razie… Na razie to był _koniec._

Westchnęła z ulgą, kiedy jej kompani i przyjaciele zaczęli się stopniowo aportować z powrotem w domu – ubłoceni, zakrwawieni i wykończeni, z połamanymi kośćmi i w obszarpanych, luźnych ubraniach. Uśmiechnęła się czule, kiedy zobaczyła, jak oburzony Ron trzyma na dłoni dwa kawałki swojej różdżki, gapiąc się na nie niepocieszony. Remus całował Tonks, a Harry klęczał u boku Ginny, gładząc jej ogniste, rude włosy na skroniach. George i Fred trwali w ciasnym uścisku, płacząc nad zmarłym, starszym bratem Billem, którego nieruchome ciało leżało na zewnątrz na piaszczystym trawniku. Spojrzała w dół na szlochających państwa Weasleyów i wypłakującą sobie oczy Fleur. Charlie siedział na krześle w kącie pokoju w podartej koszulce i popijał Ognistą Whisky prosto z butelki.

Syriusz stał na ganku przed domem razem z oszołomionym Nevillem, ściskając pocieszająco jego ramię, kiedy ciało Luny było lewitowane na miejsce pomiędzy Deana i Flitwicka. Padma klęczała na piasku obok siostry, z przerażeniem obserwując, jak Uzdrowiciele razem z Minervą próbują otrzymać Parvati przy życiu. Kiedy bliźniaczka wzięła ostatni, drżący oddech, krztusząc się krwią, Padma zawodziła z zamkniętymi oczami i głową ułożoną na brzuchu siostry, trzęsąc się od żałosnego szlochu. Ciało Moody'ego leżało z boku zmiażdżone, ukryte w cieniu i spokojne. To, co zostało z Lee Jordana, ktoś spalił nie do poznania, a twarz Lavender Brown – kiedyś taka piękna – teraz naznaczona śladem po pazurze, przebiegającym przez sam jej środek.

Hermiona była cierpliwą kobietą, dlatego czekała, przemierzając miarowym krokiem dom, a potem podwórko, dopóki słońce nie zaczęło wyłaniać się zza horyzontu.

Usłyszała w domu śmiech i stukające się ze sobą szklanki. Niepokój ścisnął jej żołądek, weszła do środka. Ludzie obrócili się, by na nią spojrzeć. Na moment wzrok jej i Harry'ego się splótł, lecz ten szybko to przerwał.

– Widziałeś gdzieś Malfoya, Harry? – zapytała ze zdenerwowaniem, jej ręka automatycznie opadła na brzuch. – Nie wrócił i pomyślałam, że może ty go widziałeś…

Zamilkła niepewna. W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza. Harry nie patrzył jej w oczy. Właściwie, nikt nie patrzył jej w oczy.

Rozejrzała się wściekle wokół siebie,

– Gdzie on jest? – zapytała drżącym, łamiącym się głosem. – Co się stało?

Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, wybuchła.

– ODPOWIEDZCIE MI! – wrzasnęła ze łzami cieknącymi po policzkach.

W końcu Syriusz wstał ze swojego miejsca przy kuchennym stole, występując na przód ze swoim drinkiem w dłoni. Jego wzrok był ponury, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

– Jego kryjówka została wysadzona – rzekł ostrożnie, w końcu na nią spoglądając. Szare oczy Blacka niewiele przypominały oczy jego kuzyna; jej miłości. – Widziałem, jak pojedynkował się z Bellatriks, ale… – odchrząknął delikatnie – przepraszam, Hermiono, nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć. Nie widziałem, co mu się stało.

Ogarnęło ją odrętwienie, rozprzestrzeniało się po jej słabym ciele. Jej normalnie bystre, jasne oczy, błyszczące inteligencją i życiem, lśniły teraz bezbarwnie spod rzęs, zapełniając się słonymi łzami. Po raz pierwszy od lat, jej rozpędzone myśli nagle się zatrzymały.

– Nie widziałeś – zapytała cicho – czy cię to nie obchodziło?

Syriusz uciekł wzrokiem. Remus się zamyślił, gapiąc się na dłoń na jej brzuchu. Oczy Harry'ego błądziły gdzieś daleko, po wspomnieniach z innego miejsca i czasu.

– Hermiono… – zaczął spokojnie Remus – czy ty jesteś…?

Wpatrywała się prosto w jego oczy przez dłuższy moment, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jakiego potwierdzenia szuka, ale nie zamierzała nagradzać go odpowiedzią. Czuła, jak jej serce powoli kurczy się w jej piersi.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, przeszła przez dom, a potem na zewnątrz, do miejsca, gdzie w końcu mogła się teleportować i zostawiła za sobą przyjaciół przepełnionych poczuciem winy.

* * *

Drzwi do domu numer 12 na Grimmauld Place były otwarte; w środku panowała cisza i ciemność. Przeszła przez zakurzony hol do kuchni, otworzyła barek z alkoholem i wpatrywała się w na wpół pustą butelkę Ognistej stojącą na półce – w końcu zamknęła ją z żalem, gładząc swój brzuch wewnętrzną częścią dłoni. Zamiast nalać whisky, zrobiła sobie kubek gorącej herbaty.

Wzięła butelkę whisky z barku i razem z pustą szklanką ustawiła na stole. Odgarnęła włosy i jak tylko opadła zmęczona na drewniane krzesło, pociągnęła łyk swojego Earl Greya.

Wlepiła wzrok w główne drzwi wejściowe znajdujące się na końcu holu, na wprost od wyjścia z kuchni.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek zamierzał wrócić, będzie jej szukał właśnie tutaj.

I właśnie tam siedziała Hermiona Granger, samotnie, przy stole, przy którym się zakochała i myślała o tych wszystkich wspaniałych rzeczach i ich złożoności, o tym jak bardzo chciałaby o tym opowiedzieć pewnemu przystojnemu mężczyźnie, którego być może już nigdy nie zobaczy.

I czekała. I czekała. I czekała…

…z bezsennością, jej jedynym towarzyszem.


	2. Epilog

_5 czerwca 2019 roku,_

 _Szpital Św. Munga_

„– Kochanie – odpowiedziała Valentine – czy hrabia nie powiedział nam właśnie, że cała ludzka mądrość zawarta jest w dwóch słowach? Czekać i nie tracić nadziei".

Madeleine Malfoy zamknęła gigantyczną książkę i przebiegła opuszkami palców po fakturze tytułu na okładce. Westchnęła.

– To ten moment, tato – powiedziała cicho. – Właśnie skończyliśmy lekturę _Hrabiego Monte Christo_.

Uniosła wzrok znad książki. Odnalazła i chwyciła wiotką dłoń Dracona Malfoya.

– Pomyślałam, że może moglibyśmy przejść teraz do _Wielkich Nadziei_ – dodała rozmownie. Jej głos był pełen wymuszonej radości.

Wypuściła powietrze z płuc i opadła czołem na jego szpitalne łóżko; to samo, na którym leżał już prawie piętnaście lat.

– Jutro moje czternaste urodziny, wiesz? Chciałabym, żebyś tu był, tato.

Nieuchronne łzy wypełniły jej oczy i spłynęły po policzkach. To te same oczy, co jego. Dzieliła z nim również włosy, ale wszystko inne odziedziczyła po matce – delikatne rysy, jasnozłota cera, która łatwo opała się na słońcu, nos oprószony maleńkimi piegami. Jednak srebrzyste oczy i jasne blond włosy to czysty Malfoy – wiedziała, jak bolesne bywało to dla jej matki. Każde spojrzenie na córkę przypominało jej o dawnej miłości.

Madeleine słuchała spokojnego oddechu ojca, obserwowała jak jego klatka piersiowa wznosi się i opada raz po raz. Wyobrażała sobie błysk w jego oczach pod teraz zamkniętymi powiekami.

– Niedługo zacznę swój czwarty rok w Hogwarcie – mruknęła. – Jestem wdzięczna, że odkąd Albus poszedł do szkoły, przestałam być jedyną osobą w rodzinie, która trafiła do Slytherinu – wyjaśniła z lekkim uśmiechem. – James wreszcie darował sobie dogryzanie mi tym. Ciągle staram się mu przypominać, że jestem jednak o rok od niego starsza i znacznie dojrzalsza, dlatego powinien zamknąć swoją wielką, głupią, gryfońską gębę. – Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – Chociaż to akurat nie było zbyt dojrzałe, prawda?

Siedziała w ciszy. Jej głowa wciąż odpoczywała na materacu ojca. Draco na stałe znajdował się w jednej z sal w Św. Mungu; pokój urządzono naprawdę przytulnie, z dodatkowymi dwoma łóżkami dla Hermiony i Madeleine, gdyby chciały zostać na noc. Ale Hermiona Granger wraz z upływem lat coraz mniej i mniej czasu tu spędzała. Madeleine pomyślała, że jej matka prawdopodobnie zaczęła akceptować to, że nie ma już żadnej nadziei.

On nigdy się nie wybudzi.

Madeleine wiedziała o tym już od dłuższego czasu. Tak jak kiedyś jej matka, dość szybko się rozwijała i była dużo mądrzejsza niż sugerowałby to jej wiek; wyrosła na przenikliwą nastolatkę, przed którą świat (albo Hermiona) niewiele mogli ukryć. Co było niezwykle frustrujące dla jej mamy oraz wszystkich ciotek i wujków, ale też bardzo zabawne dla samej Madeleine.

Ale wciąż. Wiedza o wszystkim bywała i uciążliwa. Od dziecka zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej ojciec ma szansę jak jeden do miliona, żeby wybudzić się ze śpiączki. Wywołała ją nieznana klątwa, którą potraktowała Draco Bellatriks Lestrange, zanim zginęła z jego ręki. Niestety sekret, jak uzdrowić mężczyznę, Bellatriks zabrała ze sobą do grobu. Kiedy wiele lat temu wujek Harry i wujek Syriusz wrócili po tatę, znaleźli go obok ciała jego ciotki. Zanim stracił przytomność, wyszeptał wtedy do tej dwójki:

 _Zajmijcie się moją córką._

To były ostatnie słowa jakie wypowiedział – i prawdopodobnie ostatnie, jakie kiedykolwiek wypowie.

Madeleine westchnęła ze strudzeniem i wstała. Poprawiła wazon z kwiatami, które dla niego kupiła. Maki – zebrane z łąki za Norą. Nie mogąc znaleźć więcej powodów by zostać, zaczęła się zbierać. W końcu miała w planach imprezę, przed którą musiała pomóc udekorować dom (niby jej urodziny, ale nie wierzyła, że ktokolwiek poza nią zrobi to dobrze).

– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, tato – powiedziała cicho, schylając się, by ucałować go w policzek. – Wrócę jutro wieczorem po urodzinach, dobrze?

Ścisnęła jego dłoń, chwyciła książkę i już miała wychodzić.

Nagle zastygła. Wydawało jej się, że poczuła… ale nie. Już milion razy wyobrażała sobie, jak ojciec ściska jej rękę i za każdym razem okazywało się, że nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. To głupie i irracjonalne wciąż łudzić się, że jest nadzieja, skoro oczywistym było, że…

 _Znów_. Znów to zrobił. Madeleine odrzuciła książkę i zwróciła się w jego kierunku. Jej serce jak szalone łomotało w piersi. Nie wyimaginowała sobie tego. On naprawdę _ściskał_ jej palce. Prawie boleśnie. To działo się _naprawdę_ , _nie wyobrażała_ sobie.

Zadrżał. Jej oczy powędrowały na jego twarz. Rzęsy Draco zatrzepotały i wtedy zamglone, szare spojrzenie wycelował wprost w nią. Madeleine wciągnęła łapczywie powietrze z przerywanym oddechem:

– Tato?


End file.
